


四季平安

by espigamarron



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espigamarron/pseuds/espigamarron
Summary: 人类器官麻烦而一无是处
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 3





	四季平安

今晨十一点，金城碧海换掉身上最后一块机器人零件，拥有了一颗人类的心脏。麻醉发作之前他听到护士的闲聊，提起晚间将出现本年度第一场流星雨。流星在本世纪下半叶很罕见，和还没完成碳化改造的硅基生物差不多程度的罕见。金城碧海的机体改造花费五年工夫，堪堪赶上逆赛博朋克风潮的末班车，对比接受改造的其余同僚，他的效率实在算不上高。

如此拖拉的原因是不是觉得成为人类没什么好处？好几个朋友这样问过金城。赶潮流是一回事，是否要接受一副会随时染上疾病、最终朽坏腐烂的躯体，当然是需要慎重考虑的决定。

机体本身确实太脆弱，金城说，另外，情感也很麻烦。

这可能属于他和人类真正共处一室之后的经验之谈。金城的秘密同居人是他在贸易区外暗巷意外捡到的年轻男性，被金城发现的时候昏迷得很彻底。金城揪住那只看不出原色的兜帽，将人从两大袋垃圾的缝隙里拖出来一些，才勉强看清对方的样子。那张脸说不好是苍白还是灰败，毛发湿润凌乱，闭阖的眼皮很薄，透出血管的青色，面部到手背附着的大小伤痕都在明示着，这是个如假包换的原生人类。

贸易区购入人类的成交价约等于金城大半年薪水，但在一墙之隔的暗巷捡一个一分钱也用不着，这就是好运的意义。上礼拜流星雨来的时候，金城趁机许的愿看上去奏效了，碳基生物的迷信了不起，比想象中要灵验得多。

金城把几乎与自己等高的家伙扛回住所，丢进了一池子消毒液里浸泡——人类喜欢泡澡，金城想，这家伙醒过来了也会感谢我才对。

但金城对人类的了解还是太过片面，这导致之后他被一脚踹在腹部的时候反应程式发生短暂宕机。他的新室友剑拔弩张地与他对峙，气焰倒是挺足，可惜一记回旋踢后没站稳，在水里摔了个四脚朝天。

“见鬼了——”对方揉着屁股开始骂骂咧咧，“又是什么陈列馆？实验室？少见的精装修货品车间？”

“要让你失望了，这是我家浴室。”金城碧海主动伸出手，“初次见面，我是金城碧海。”

满脸都写着“没问你叫什么吧？”的家伙一把握住了金城的胳膊，借了下力从水中站起来。

“我的名字容易被弄错，所以用这种方式加深下印象，”他摊开金城的手掌，指尖轻轻划了几道，“正确写法是‘鹤房汐恩’。”

人工智能多线程处理问题的优点这时体现出来，金城碧海一边默念鹤房的名字一边打量他的脸，一边还有余裕思考，原来人类手指比仿生手指，除了更热一点，也会更柔软一点。

“鹤房，”金城重复了一遍这三个音节，“我看到你受了很多伤。”

鹤房不以为意：“这叫光荣挂彩。”

“之前遇到了什么事？”

“怎么说呢，从预注册队列里遛出来比想象中费劲，”鹤房低头扫了眼体表的伤痕，扯了条浴巾给自己裹了起来，“受点伤不算什么，比被卖给傻逼机器人当替死鬼强多了。”

这话包含了两方面重点，金城敏锐地捕捉到了。就像本世纪绝大多数人类一样，鹤房也痛恨着反客为主的机器人，并且他看上去并没意识到，金城碧海也是他口中傻逼机器人的一员。

“你晕倒的地方，很危险。”金城岔开话题，“隔壁就是交易区，当时如果有巡逻人员路过，现在下场会怎么样还很难说。”

“噢，那幸好是被你而不是被机器人发现。这么看碧海是我的救命恩人，”鹤房挠了挠脖子，“可惜我现在是字面意义上一无所有了，不知道还有什么能作为报酬答谢你。”

“有的，”金城意识到他的发声系统比脑部芯片更快地作出了回应，“留在这里和我一起住，你觉得这个报酬怎么样？”

鹤房直接被他问懵了。

“这也算答谢吗？怎么看都是我这个没地方可去的人在占你便宜。”

占便宜属于金城不太熟悉的词语用法，内置学习系统促使他立刻化用了一遍。

“不用在意，鹤房，我希望被你占便宜。”

金城的造句练习听在其他人耳朵里就不是那么回事了，以人类的情感体系考量，这和一见钟情的告白基本没差。

“什么意思啊……”鹤房一瞬间露出了那种爷把你当朋友你居然想泡爷的难堪神情，下意识地把浴巾拽得更紧了点，“说这种话你好歹也看一下场合吧，而且我们难道不是认识都没到十分钟吗？”

“是你先叫‘碧海’的，”金城指出，“对认识不到十分钟的人直呼其名，按照常识，这是你想要占我便宜的意思。”

鹤房怎么也想不到以名相称的习惯会带来这样的误解，他张了张嘴，讲不出辩解的话。

“没见过这么想被我占便宜的，”鹤房决定笑纳这份天上掉下来的馅饼，“事先说好我要睡主卧，现在后悔还来得及噢？”

金城碧海没后悔，鹤房汐恩就这么住下了。房子是独栋，省去不少人多眼杂的麻烦，但鹤房被片区巡逻者发现的风险依然存在——商品注册漏网之鱼被抓到的下场是直接处死，金城觉得有必要提醒一下神出鬼没的鹤房。

“你每天出门做些什么？”金城提问。说话同时他的视线落在鹤房身上，后者正埋头在家用医疗箱中四处翻找着什么。

“每天提心吊胆逛大街，”鹤房说，“通俗点讲，我的工作就是捡破烂。”

“是非干不可吗，”金城问，“你回来得太晚了，还经常因为这个受伤，至少应该控制在零点前到家。”

“维持生计嘛，跟在研究所工作的高级知识分子当然没法比。”鹤房头也不抬地回答道，“再说过段时间我就满二十岁了，门禁也管不到成年人吧？”

金城所在片区研究所确实有少量人类雇员，在机体改造方面特有的知识储备使他们免于成为商品的命运。此前，金城借用人类同事的身份，给自己包装了下设定，这种程度的伪装对于头脑简单的鹤房而言完全够用了。

“并非我要多管闲事，我是不希望你遇到危险。”金城说，生理限制使他无法表现出任何生动的语气，但音量和语速都有明显增加，“没有登记在册的商品编号还常常到处跑，一旦被巡逻捉到或遭到举报，基本只有死路一条。”

“现在是在关心我吗？”鹤房停下手头动作，抬起头冲他笑了一下，“金城碧海，恐吓式关心第一人，你的机器人同事有没有说过你比起他们更像个AI？”

说者无意听者有心，鹤房开玩笑的话导致金城脑内警铃大作。

“我跟他们不一样，”金城突然蹲下去抓紧了鹤房的手腕，一把将对方的手掌按在了自己左胸前方，“感受得到吗？我的身体里有心跳，”他说着又抓起对方另一只手，放在鹤房自己的心脏部位，“和你的心跳听起来一样，对不对？”

用来甄别人机的老一套办法对开始接受改造的机体并不适用，显然鹤房不清楚这一点。因此，金城的举动仅仅是导致他的脸庞以肉眼可见的速度涨红起来。

“严格点说，没有完全一样，”鹤房放在金城前胸的手局促地收成了拳头，声音也小了下去，“明显我这边跳得要快很多吧？相比之下碧海真的好镇定。”

鹤房的脸实在太红了，金城暂且放开了对方：“深呼吸，鹤房，心跳加快主要是激素原因。”

鹤房闭了闭眼，想说“不，明明是你的原因”，但金城语气认真又严肃，这话就变得不那么好说出口去。

他换了个话题，重新拧开脚边那支药膏的盖子，同时脱掉了上衣，示意金城帮忙给背部的扭伤上药。

“后背的伤实在够不到，麻烦你帮帮忙吧。”

机器人不会受到这种磕磕碰碰的伤，对非医疗制式的金城而言，上药是个需要学习的行为。但金城刚支起膝盖，鹤房就异常配合地挪进了他两腿当中，没给他太多调取资料的反应时间。现在鹤房整个人背对着，露出肩背宽阔、腰部细窄，几块青紫色的淤痕分布在腰窝和脊柱沟上部，浮在白皙的皮肤上过分显眼。

金城看了两眼，裹着药膏的手指在近尾椎一处淤青上试探性按了一按，鹤房吃痛得差点原地起跳。

“这是上药吗？这是二次伤害吧！”

金城抬起两边手掌，至少在肢体语言上，表现得非常无辜。

“抱歉弄疼你了，”金城面无表情道，“我也是第一次。”

这话很难仅按照字面意思理解，鹤房面色很微妙地变化了一下，他叹了口气，在金城面前蹲了下来。

“第一次是吗？行，我教你。”

鹤房捏着两根棉签，在金城光裸的小臂上按了按，金城在数据库里就这个力道进行了一番检索，觉得可以类比幼猫挠痒痒。具体点说，是哪怕机器人的感知系统再迟钝，也会希望能被再按上几下的那种舒服程度。

鹤房问：“学会了吗？”

金城点了点头：“我来试试。”

接下来，金城发挥S级学习能力几近完美地复制了鹤房的上药手法，唯一的疏漏在于他用手指替代了棉花，作为后果，在金城一顿操作猛如虎后，鹤房汐恩似乎被按得连腰都直不起来了。

“……你他妈故意的吧……？”鹤房眼睛红红地回头凶他，“知道的是在上药，不知道的以为是上我呢。”

饶是最新一代处理器的实验室型AI金城碧海，也被对方的虎狼之言震得半晌说不出话。

“——把药收好，”金城迅速转移了话题，“四季平安油，名字挺吉利的，你最好能天天带着它。”

“那你天天给上药吗？”鹤房问。

“你是受伤上瘾了？”金城反问，“你的脑袋里是不是根本没有基本的安全意识。”

“本人既怕黑又怕疼还恐高，可能是世界上最怕死的人之一。”鹤房嘁了一声，“与其担心我的安全意识，不如担心下你看上去根本不太够用的常识。”

金城设的门禁被证明没什么用，鹤房二十岁生日当天，一反常态地到家比谁都早。这之后金城下班回来刚按开玄关的灯，啥也没来得及看清，就被迎面而来的一碟子奶油砸晕了头。

旁边鹤房摇着他肩膀发出狂笑：“祝我生日快乐！！！”

“生日快乐——”金城艰难地眨了眨眼，“奶油炮弹的施法对象是不是搞错了。”

鹤房一句“我觉得没什么问题啊”还没讲完，就被金城长腿一迈胳膊一伸，猝不及防地抱住脖子，俩人来了个鼻尖撞鼻尖嘴角碰嘴角的粗暴贴面礼。

“奶油挺甜的，”金城在他耳边说，“寿星自己也应该尝尝。”

被撞到眼冒金星的鹤房直接瘫在了沙发上，用“这人是笨蛋吗”的目光对金城碧海怒目而视。但因为彼此都是奶油糊脸的狼狈形象，鹤房没绷住几秒就眯着眼睛哈哈大笑起来。

“看上去好惊悚，你的整张脸上只有一对鼻孔。”鹤房笑到直不起腰，“快点去洗把脸。”

等金城碧海洗完出来，鹤房却趴在沙发上睡着了。金城拿着一沓湿纸巾给他擦脸，动作放得挺轻，但擦到嘴唇附近的时候，还是把人弄醒了。

“今天这么累吗？”金城小声问，“生日夜就这么睡过去是不是有点不划算。”

“白天跟人吵架来着，”鹤房说，“内田非要对接隔壁片区的买家，对方开了个高到可疑的价码收购废弃芯片，我觉得问题很多，但是拦不住他。”

金城直到最近半个月才弄明白鹤房口中的买卖具体是什么名堂。改造热潮导致机器躯干遭到废弃，每日整形科都会产出大批报废的高度仿生元件。这些被硅基生物鄙夷的部件，引起了另一拨人的兴趣。用鹤房的话说，这被部分人类视作逆转局势的关键。

三大法则被践踏，奴役猎杀人类成为司空见惯，总不能一直这样下去。鹤房说。不过这些大人物们操心的事，离平民百姓也太遥远，对我来讲，能靠倒买倒卖活下去才是要紧事。

但内田贸然的举动还是对鹤房极其卑微的愿望造成了威胁，尽管两人是相识多年的老友，在这件事上的分歧还是将矛盾激化到了鹤房下午直接从库房摔门而出的地步。

“至少今晚不要因为其他人的事情生气，”金城帮忙点上了蜡烛，“先吃蛋糕吧，要唱生日歌吗？”

之后是两人一起唱的生日歌，鹤房挺惊讶地表示，没想到你唱歌还挺好听的。

金城说，你喜欢的话，我可以每天都唱很多遍。

鹤房又笑起来，你是什么人形点唱八音盒吗？但是我才不要过那么多次生日，那样岂不是一天就要老很多很多岁。

金城在烛光里很平静地看了鹤房一会，条件允许的话他也想微笑的，但现在还不行，那得是改造进度达到百分百的后话。

蜡烛还没吹，他提醒鹤房许个愿，被对方反问，碧海过生日许了什么愿？

机器人没有过生日这一说，金城随口编了个日期，说我生日还没到，下个月初才是。

那再上一次许的愿呢？

金城只能回想起数月以前那场流星雨，他在来不及做更多思考的情况下许下了两个愿望。其一是告别寂寞，得到什么人的陪伴，其二是尽快成为彻头彻尾的人类。如今愿望要么已经成真，要么近乎圆满，不能不感慨祈愿这一迷信活动的奇妙。

“我许愿能有个人来陪陪我，”金城坦诚了其一，“这之后不久就遇到你了，是不是挺神奇的？”

鹤房睁圆了眼睛：

“真的假的啊，有这么灵验吗？”

“是刚好碰到了灵验的许愿星。”金城说，“感谢那颗星星吧。”

“感谢我才对吧？”鹤房打断他，“没有想过吗？其实我就是那颗星星，为了实现你的愿望，星也不当了。”

“真的假的啊？”金城模仿着鹤房的语气，“现在变成魔幻现实主义怪谈了。”

鹤房保持双手托腮的姿势，笑得哼了哼。接着他闭上眼沉默了一阵，又一鼓作气地吹掉了蜡烛。

金城站起来帮忙打开了灯：“到底许了什么愿？”

“听完不要感动到哭鼻子哦？”鹤房一字一顿道，“我希望金城碧海许的愿望都可以成真。”

隔天晚上金城到家是夜里十点，这时鹤房并没有在家。他打开投影看了一会鹤房最常看的美食节目录播带，一集播完接近零时，依旧没有鹤房的动静。金城又去鹤房的卧室转了一圈，床头柜躺着瓶四季平安油，金城盯着那支柱形容器，还没改造完全的神经系统开始带给他一阵迟钝的抽搐痛。

金城重新回到客厅坐下，灯没打开的一片漆黑中，无数种可能性开始在他脑海中轮番上演，最后结局有很多，好的一个也没出现过。他当然也连线了鹤房的随身终端，但是无论尝试多少次，只有信号无法接通的忙音。

直到真正出门去找人的时候，金城才意识到他对鹤房汐恩实在知之甚少，他在哪里的整形科收取废弃元件？囤积元件的库房又在哪？他是以什么样的方式通勤而不被巡逻发现？金城想，原来他和鹤房的交集只存在这间几十平米的屋子里，走出了这扇门，梦的肥皂泡就破灭掉，一点水痕都不能留下。

当晚，金城把方圆十公里内的大小医学部转了个遍，理所当然地没有任何发现。这终于使他前所未有地感受到了与原生人类间的隔阂，在每一个像这样危机四伏的深夜，人类究竟会选择躲藏在什么地方，他对此全无头绪。这些鹤房也没有对他说过，怪他的伪装完美过头了，使鹤房相信他们有同为人类的共识，哪怕有朝一日失踪，金城也一定知道能在哪里找到他。

可是他却找不到鹤房。金城在脑内得出结论。至少用机器人的方法行不通，没有参与注册的鹤房是个彻头彻尾的黑户，任何搜索引擎都派不上用场了。他也不是次次都有在街上乱逛都能捡到鹤房的绝顶运气。金城这么想着，在数小时后重新回到了住处，大门因为他先前出去时太着急仅是虚掩着，现在他把门轻轻推开来，就见到了蹲坐在台阶顶端的、双眼通红的鹤房汐恩。

金城碧海站在原地，感觉到体内中枢处理器有一秒完全中止了运转。

碧海。鹤房的声音很沙哑。他一出声金城立刻走过去，面朝他蹲了下来，鹤房的脸埋进了金城肩部的凹陷处。

内田被处死了。他听见鹤房说。

金城收紧手臂接受了这个拥抱。他开始思考，人类的悲痛到底是怎样一回事，为什么它会让鹤房流这么多眼泪，用不了很久，他肩膀部分的布料就已经完全被打湿了。

金城等了一会，问，你有没有受伤？

鹤房很轻地摇了摇头。

我没有去到现场，交易现场是行刑队设的局，在场的一个也没有活下来。现在连据点也很难再回去，他们说不好什么时候就杀个回马枪。

不要回去了。金城说。

鹤房点头回应道，不会回去的，我也没有蠢到去白白送死。

不是说不要去那里。金城突然打断他。是哪里都不要去。

鹤房伏在他肩头眨了眨眼，好像还没有反应过来这话是什么意思。

一股禁锢般的力道突然将鹤房勒得非常紧，接着是后脑处一阵钝痛。失去意识前，鹤房依稀看见金城缓慢张了张口。

和我待在一起就够了，喜欢乱跑的坏习惯，从今天开始彻底改正吧。 

鹤房汐恩就是这样被关起来的，因为执行者是金城碧海，囚禁全程以一种比较温和的方式循序渐进。一开始是低级别的软禁，除了封死的门窗阻隔了外出可能性，鹤房尚能在自己房间内自由活动。但很快就发展为需要佩戴脚铐，按时注射镇静药水的程度。

这种变化并不是被囚者激烈抗争的反效果，实际上鹤房遭到囚禁后的表现堪称温顺，在金城与他发生的各项交流里，根本读不出什么不满情绪。每晚入睡前金城会短暂地替鹤房解开镣铐，金属器物碰撞摩擦在他的脚踝周边留下了深深浅浅的淤痕，金城替他上药的时候，甚至常常会反过来被对方宽慰。

“每天都抹很多药了，所以不需要这么担心我，”鹤房垂眼注视着金城沾着药膏的手指道，“你自己也说过吧，这个药膏的名字听起来很吉利。”

但这些对于缓解金城脑海中危机迫近的预感无济于事，后来他才想到可行的解决办法，那就是寄希望于玄之又玄的迷信活动。金城已经意识到，没有其它捷径能比许个愿更快奏效，何况还有不久前鹤房的生日心愿双管齐下，现在一切只差一场让魔法生效的流星雨降临。

金城守着天文播报等了两个礼拜，终于等来了下个周末有流星雨出没的消息。他翻了翻日历才发现，好巧不巧，那天正好就是他此前随口胡诌的“二十岁生日”。

鹤房知道这件事之后，兴致很高地表示要给金城准备礼物。金城一动不动盯着他活动受限的腿部，意思是这样了还能上哪弄礼物呢。鹤房故弄玄虚地表示，现在讲出来惊喜就没了，所以我不会讲的，顺便问一问，放在书桌左二抽屉里的那支录音笔还有可能正常使用吗？

金城觉得鹤房这个自己剧透自己的操作也是没谁了，但还是非常配合地帮他给录音笔充好了电。之后他有好几次听到鹤房在房间里使用录音笔，用脚趾猜都能猜到是在录歌。生理隔离让金城无法理解一首新的人类歌谣，不过那也没关系，金城想，反正到了生日当天，演唱者肯定会亲自讲解一下。

总而言之，他们都在等待着金城碧海“二十岁生日”的到来，就像早就预知了这一天将有极大几率发生令他们此生难忘的事。生日当天，金城在露台上坐了很久，等着夜幕降下，等着流星雨来临，最后在天黑之前，他先等来了急促的敲门声。

金城没有上前开锁，门却很快就被尖锐的硬物破开。他甚至来不及退到鹤房的卧室门口，就被便携式干扰器强行关停了动力系统，丧失了全身关节的活动能力。金城只能眼睁睁看着军用制式的行刑队堂而皇之踏入房内，不费吹灰之力就将鹤房塞进了死囚专用的运输舱。

变故发生快到令人措手不及，但也不知道是不是金城的错觉，鹤房好像对眼前发生之事没有流露出太多惊讶情绪。舱门合上的一刻，他甚至面朝僵直在原地的金城，用力挥了挥手。

其实最后鹤房还稍微笑了一下，但笑得实在不太好看，金城就知道了，这个告别太草率，他也不愿意的。

金城碧海在“二十岁生日”这天失去了他的秘密同居人。后来行刑当着他的面，这当然也是对金城知法犯法的警告。人类的躯体无法拥有坟茔，他不知道鹤房此后的具体去向，也不愿意多作思考，光是试图探索这个问题就令金城感到来自浑身关节难以名状的迟缓和酸涩。

流程结束，他很快就被要求离开刑室，理论上什么也无法带走，但金城发现地上有一粒从囚服崩落的纽扣，趁没人注意捡了起来。走出大门后，金城才意识到，这间刑室接待过多少人类死囚根本数都数不清，这颗纽扣属于鹤房的概率无限接近于零。

此后，金城碧海得以回归了两点一线的独居生活。这事在一开始不是那么容易，另一个人生活过的痕迹并非一朝一夕就能消失殆尽，但时间总有奇效。渐渐地能证明鹤房汐恩曾在此生存的证据，几乎只剩下了那支动不动就没电的录音笔，遗憾的是，在很长一段时间内，金城碧海都无法听懂其中内容。

这个问题要解决倒也很简单，只需将机体改造推进到百分之百，一切与原生人类相关的谜题都将昭然若揭。金城早在遇见鹤房之前就已经开始接受改造，各部位基本进展顺利，但进度条爬到99%，偏偏卡在了换心脏这步。

不同于忒修斯之船的经典悖论，机体改造术中心脏置换是关键一环，也是唯一需一对一移植而不能仅通过仿生材料合成的部件。如果说脑置换关联着认知水平，那心脏植入意味着能直接赋予完整的人类情感体系。诚然，这会给机器人带来前所未有的思想负担，金城为此犹豫也并非不能理解。

终于在接受改造的第五个年头，金城将心脏置换提上了议程。为此他确实做了很多“心理”建设——理论上，中子心脏无法拥有一丁点情感涟漪，但是迄今为止，每一次当他想到鹤房汐恩的时候，金城的躯体都会无法自控地堕入低电状态，变得没有力气干好任何事。

但不管是好情绪、坏情绪、足以击垮人的灾难性情绪，现在都到了该好好面对的时候。这是麻醉醒来过后，第一个浮现在金城脑中的念头。领取完新ID，金城就径直回到了家中。鹤房曾经的居室一直被闲置着，他闭着眼睛都能找到那支录音笔的方位。

金城想，这已经是他不知道第多少次将这个东西捏在手中了。电源灯闪烁着微弱的蓝光，他盯着它跳了半晌后，按下了播放键——人类躯壳比想象中还要软弱，他的手指从来都没有抖得这么厉害过。

然后，金城就听见了鹤房的声音，在一段细小的电流声后出现，显得陌生又熟悉。他终于能听明白，作曲水平门外汉级别的鹤房，原来仅是借用了五年前某首流行歌曲的旋律，将歌词简单粗暴地替换成了药膏外包装上的配方表，一首填词根本没走心的《四季平安油》横空出世，就这样困扰了金城碧海数年之久。

此生头一遭，金城体会到了好气又好笑的对立与共存。录音重复播放了数遍，每多听一次，这种复杂的情感都会加剧一点。直到录音笔开始出现低电量提示，金城碧海像是终于意识到什么，他突然弯下腰，唰地一下拉开了对侧抽屉，从中拿出了一支仅剩外包装壳的四季平安油。

仿佛受到某种神秘力量的感召，金城揭开了顶盖，本该空无一物的柱形容器里不知被谁塞进了一张纸卷。折叠的纸卷完全展开后能铺满整张桌面，上面是一些相当抽象的涂鸦，仔细辨认的话，能看出是人体某些脏器和骨骼的示意图。

在图形旁边，是一些手写的文字信息，大致包含三方面内容，即器官基本功能、与之对应的仿生合成材料参数，及若干术后维护事项。心脏作为需要移植的特例，附注直接是一张整形科标签影印件，除了前述常规内容，还额外显示了该器官自主登记日期和预定取用日期，其中自主登记者的签名处只被扫进一小半，但金城只消看一眼就知道，和所有那些手写信息一样，它们从头到尾都是同一个人的笔迹。

所以，谁能想到呢，这好像就是鹤房汐恩全部那些想要说却没法说出口的话了，它似乎被刻意安排在一个恰到好处的时间点上重见天日，迟来地说明了很多事情。比如鹤房曾经可能是医学生，收破烂可能根本不是为了收破烂；比如鹤房也许早就知道金城并非同类，没准从一开始就做好了会被金城杀死的准备；比如鹤房知晓金城最初收容的目的不纯，但是依然想要成全他真正变为人类的愿望；比如行刑队根本就是被鹤房预约上门的死神，而此时此刻正在金城碧海胸腔里跳动的这颗心脏，它的原主对金城而言也许并不陌生。

窗外，流星雨正在悄无声息地撕裂整块漆黑的夜空。金城碧海面朝那幅创作者画功有限的图解站立许久，稍后还是脱力般缓慢蹲坐在地。在浑身上下无法停止的剧烈颤抖中，他领悟了人类器官麻烦而一无是处的道理，也得到了人类所谓悲痛的配方——人类大脑的嗡嗡鸣叫、人类眼珠分泌的过量泪水，人类心脏制造的因痛苦沸腾的血液。迟到五年之久的巨大悲痛的浪潮，终于在这一秒将他从头漫过。

END.


End file.
